Broken Promise
by Sos tomato
Summary: DMHP slash! Harry comes home early on his and Draco's 2nd anniversary to fine Draco in bed with another man! Who will he go to for help? And what will Draco do to win him back?


Disclaimer- Everything you recognize from the books belongs to JK Rowling and the rest belongs to me.

Warning- SLASH, meaning male-male relationships, so if you don't like it please don't continue reading.

* * *

Cheryl caught sight of a blond head heading towards the opposite café.

_Draco. I wonder what he's doing outside without Harry though. Those two are inseparable. Wait a moment...isn't Draco supposed to be at work right now? _

A man with dark brown hair walked up to Draco and kissed him full on the lips.

_What? Where the hell is Harry and what is that idiot Draco doing letting that man kiss him? _

To her surprise, Draco put his arms around the man and kissed him back.

_Shit. Draco's actually kissing him back…don't tell me what I think it is…I CAN'T BELIEVE BLONDIE IS HAVING AN __AFFAIR BEHIND HIS HUSBAND'S BACK! When that man next comes into my shop, I'm going to wring his damn neck no matter how much taller he is than me. _

Cheryl saw the two men linking arms and apparating from the scene. Probably to the apartment the lovers shared.

_Oh no. _

* * *

Harry walked into Cheryl's shop with a smile on his face.

"Why the goofy smile? Is it a special occasion? Did you get off from work early?"

"Today's our two-year anniversary! The head told me to take a break and go home early today." Harry's happy mood was infectious. Cheryl couldn't keep from smiling back, albeit a little apprehensively.

_What am I going to do? If he goes home and finds Blondie and another man shagging in front of his nose…_

"Cheryl? Cheryl?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face anxiously.

"Huh? Sorry…spaced out for a moment."

"Is there anything wrong? Can I help you with anything? You seem a bit tense."

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head off about it. Should I prepare something special for your anniversary?"

Cheryl handed the beautifully decorated box over.

"I knew you would come today."

She was rewarded with a dashing smile. "You know me too well."

Cheryl smiled nervously, remembering what she had seen just half an hour ago when she next spoke. "Of course I do! I've seen you and Draco popping in and out of this shop for the past two years!" _But I've never seen Draco cheating on you until now. _"You don't expect me to forget your anniversary, do you?"

Harry shrugged. "…I've always thought you had this really horrible memory…Ouch! Ouch! Hey! What did you do that for?"

Cheryl had thumped him on the head with the roll of newspaper that was conveniently lying next to the counter.

"I have a perfectly good memory, thank you. Most unlike _someone_ here who has forgotten important events time and again…"

Harry rubbed his head, groaning. "What have I forgotten? And why did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Because you deserve all the whacks I bestow upon you. How many times have you forgotten about work meetings and special occasions or scheduled appointments with the damn minister of magic?"

"I remember them now…"

"…because you have a walking, talking planner who remembers everything you do and everywhere you have to go. ME! Who's got the bad memory now?"

"Oh. I forgot about that."

_Thwack!_

"Ouch! Ouch! _Ouch!_ You hit harder every time."

"That's because I have you to practice on." Cheryl raised the newspaper roll again.

"I'm glad I can be of service Ma'am….Okay! Okay! I'm going I'm going! Bye Cheryl!"

_I was glad for the distraction just now. I just hope Harry doesn't catch them going at it. On second thoughts…I don't want Harry to be hurt any longer…Let's just hope when he gets home he won't break down when he sees what Draco is doing to that other man…_

* * *

Only a soft popping sound alerted the arrival of the green-eyed man making his way toward the large apartment which he shared with his husband of two years, a Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy who was currently in bed with another man, oblivious to his husband's arrival with an armful of gifts to wish him a Happy Anniversary.

Harry set his gifts on the ground and placed his palm on the doorknob waiting for the protective wards to recognize him and let him in.

_Strange. The wards are set at the 'No Disturbances' level. That means only Draco and I can come in, or people with skin-on-skin contact with us can be let into the house. Usually we set it to allow any person keyed into the wards to enter like 'Mione or Ron or Luna…This is weird. _

He brought all the packages inside and placed them on the dining table. Where was Draco? The blonde would usually be waiting to greet him at the door when he came back from work…maybe it was because Draco wasn't expecting him to be home this early. Still, the house was much quieter than usual.

"Draco? Draco?"

_I wonder where he is. Oh shit. I hope nothing has happened to him._

Eyebrows creased in worry as Harry scoured the house. Their bedroom door was closed and locked, apparently with a strong locking charm and a silencing spell.

_Why's there a silencing spell on the door? And why is it locked? Oh well. Nothing I can't handle. _

A flick of the wrist and both spells were removed simultaneously. The door clicked open and Harry stepped in.

_He saw two naked men kissing, groping, and panting heavily._

_They were fucking each other on his bed, their bed. And his lover was the one with his cock inside the dark haired man. _

"_Faster! Faster!"_

The men on the bed froze when they caught sight of Harry. Draco's eyes widened. He stared at Harry and Harry stared back disbelievingly, giving the dark-haired man chance to hurriedly pick up his pants strewn over the floor and make a quick exit.

A single tear slipped down Harry's cheek.

The floodgates opened and tears leaked out from Harry's eyes as he fled. Outside, it started to rain.

"Harry! I'm sorry! I-wait! Harry! Don't go!"

_Not as sorry as I am. _

"Come back!"

_The sad thing is, I loved you so much and I still love you and I want to listen to you and run back into your arms. I want to believe you when you say you are sorry. But this has happened far too many times for me to keep on pretending…I can't stay and be hurt anymore. _

"HARRY!"

_I'm forcing myself not to look, not to listen; else I'll turn back and return to you. I can't let that happen again. _

"HARRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE—"

_I'm sorry too. Remember that I still love you no matter what you did. But I can't go back again._

He could hear feet pounding after his fleeing steps. Harry picked up his speed and dashed out of the house, into the raging storm outside.

_The skies are crying. _

Draco tried to run after Harry. He shouted desperately for Harry to stay, to come back. But Harry had dashed out of the house and into the streets of London.

_It's my fault. Now he's gone and I'm not sure if he'll come back. But all his possessions…everything is in our flat. He won't just leave it all behind…he'll come back. He **has **to come back…right? _

Draco watched helplessly as his husband ran out of the house. He slumped back against the wall dejectedly, heart clenching when he remembered the broken, disbelieving look on Harry's face when he had walked in.

_Harry._

A flash of colour caught his eye through the open dining room door.

_Better go see what it is._

Draco saw a mountain of colourful presents littering the dining table, all wrapped nicely and addressed to him in Harry's rather messy handwriting; painstakingly written little notes of love…

_I love the way you look when you wake up in the morning_

_I love your smile_

_Thank you_

_I miss you, sweet, every second you're not here with me_

_You're cute when you get all dirty and whine about it_

_I love you_

_You are adorable when you blush…_

…unique ways to express what he felt…

…and Draco came to the last one.

_I will love you forever and ever and ever and no matter what you do wrong- I will always love you. Happy Anniversary!_

Draco sat down at the table fingering the last note and cried helplessly.

_How true. But he's gone now, and it's my fault again. He knows I've cheated on him before. I found him curled up in a corner of the dining area crying his heart out. He threw himself into my arms and cried into my shoulder. And I promised not to do anything like that ever again. _

_And I lied to him. And everything I had promised went down the drain. _

And when Draco looked up again, he saw the picture frame of the both of them on their wedding day looking so radiant and happy and his body racked with sobs as he saw picture Harry press his forehead to his own and look into his eyes adoringly.

_Harry, dear, sweet Harry,, I know I don't deserve your love, but I beg you, please come home again._

* * *

If there is any spelling or grammatical or factual errors, please inform me! (By the way, some of the words like 'colour' are correct because this is British English)

Please tell me who Harry should run to for help or comfort- Cedric, Snape, Sirius, Fred/George, the Weasley's (as in all of them) or Ron/Hermione?


End file.
